The label disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-134732 is known as an example of a past disclosure regarding an electronic component. This label includes an upper layer sheet, a lower layer sheet, a coil, and a capacitor. The upper layer sheet and the lower layer sheet are laminated in an up-down direction. When viewed from above, the coil is constituted of two conductor patterns forming a substantially spiral shape, and is provided in the upper layer sheet and the lower layer sheet. The capacitor is constituted of two substantially rectangular capacitor patterns, and is provided in the upper layer sheet and the lower layer sheet. The coil and capacitor constitute a resonance circuit. In such a label, a lower surface of the lower layer sheet is affixed to printer toner or the like, for example.